The Circe Project
by Tacitus Shadowrunner
Summary: The Threat of the Reapers have been defeated, they now roam the galaxy. Repairing the damage, rebuilding empires. Now that the threat is gone a new and Fragile peace is established. However while in the midst of this new Era, a threat arises in the shadows, seeking to take control of everything. Rated T for violence.
1. Prolouge: A Pinch Of Luck

The Circe Project: a Mass Effect Fan-fiction

Running through the hallways the professor panted hard, case in hand. Cursing himself again and again for not keeping in shape the last few years. The professor kept pushing himself harder, maybe he could get away. The loud footsteps of the boot behind him though didn't suggest so. The professor rounded a bend and ran all the way out of the hallways into the open. Bumping into various strangers earned him angry and pissed off glares. If it was any other moment he would have apologized, said _excuse me_ or _pardon me_. Now wasn't one of those moments, his life was on the line. As he crossed the walkways, he was well aware of the men on his tail they were getting closer and closer. Their rhythmic boots combined with their stature and attire screamed military. Or at least something so very close to it he could not tell the difference. In fact it surprised him they haven't fired their guns yet at this point—he was just thankful that they haven't.

"Professor are you there? Come in professor!"

The running professor adjusted his earpiece, a noteworthy attempt while running full sprint and bumping into civilians every now and then. "Simmons! Where are you?"

"At the end of the walkway! The red skycar!"

"I see it! I see!" the professor yelled. Seeing the sky car allowed him to tap into the little reserve of adrenaline left in his system. He ran faster.

The ground around him lit up in sparks, the guns were out. His luck was running thin, he'd been on research trips to the far reaches of the galaxy, he'd survived the war that people said was going to be the end of civilization. The can always rely on that small bit of luck left. There was always that small pinch of luck left that he could use.

The vehicle lowered itself, so now it was almost level with the walkways, the professor gripped his case harder and jumped. Landing in the seat next to Simmons, he shook the man's shoulder yelling, "Go Go GO GO GO!" while rounds pinged off of the surface of the vehicle.

Simmons picked up the M-12 Locust submachine gun and returned fire with one hand. And with the other he was interacting with the console. The vehicle spun and was furthering away from the walkway. Simmons threw the depleted gun to the Professor. "Reload!"

"Do you think they'll follow us?"

"You think? We have to get to the Presidium and—" the window on the professor's side shattered exposing him to the howling wind. "Simmons! We're hit we're—"

He glanced to the side to see Simmons headless corpse, the vehicle was without a pilot and it descended sharply, the professor gripped his case tightly and braced realizing his luck had run out.

The professor opened his eyes, the smell of burning plastic and the sight of Simmons bloodied corpse made him vomit his lunch. A fully black shuttle landed, shifting the dust and dirt. From he could gather, the professor had landed in another, lower level, of the Wards. The crowds had dispersed from fear, though he could see them in the distance. Panicking and running. The shuttle landed, and an figure exited. With brown hair, and icy blue eyes. Fully clad in black armor. He held an suppressed M-11 in his hands. The man's eyes locked onto the professor's case.

"Think about what you're doing! Damn it if you do this you'll ruin the peace we've spent tens of years and thousands of lives working on."

"No, Professor Van Hoek. I am going to do what all these fools," he waved around the place and pointed in the direction the Presidium would be, "have forgotten. I am going to reestablish man's right and place, in the universe. That is above all of these… _organisms_."

"And you risk, splitting the galaxy apart again. You will destroy everything that Shepard has done, all the species, the peace, the war, the Reapers!"

"So be it, professor, so be it!" he pointed the gun and pulled the trigger, the professor's body jolted back at the force of the shot. The man clad in black, stared in to the "sky", seeing the four other wards of the citadel, and two reaper ships making repairs to the surface. "You will be mine, you all will be mine."


	2. Chapter 1: Night Out

The Circe Project-Chapter 1: Night Out

Seven Days Later

Argentum Tower Residences

Draco Baryon woke up expecting to hear the sound of gunshots and explosions to continue. The eerie humming of Reapers descending, the shouts of the wounded and the dying, the yelling of a uncaring commander shouting ridiculous orders, sending them to their deaths. Yet he found nothing other than the whirring and buzzing of skycars passing by the high windows of his bedroom. The room was lit by the eerie blue light of the city— the was faint conversations from the neighbors. His shirt was damp with sweat and the time read 8 pm. Draco swore as he forced himself out of bed and into the shower. He had a "thing" with some friends that he would have to attend. He can't be late, not to that. Not after he missed almost everything that happened during the "day". He lived by the clock that everyone else on the citadel had. A nocturnal pattern, Draco could sense it, was slowly arising the past few days; made easier by the citadel's lack of a star around which it could orbit .

He got out of the shower and hit the lights. The ambience helped stimulate his brain better. He needed to get up. The collection of clothes Draco possessed wasn't fancy, but he liked to dress decently. Not too casual, neither too formally. However, he had a suit buried somewhere in his wardrobe, and he found it after ten minutes of looking through. He was out of the door in minutes and made his way down to Moonlight Park. It was a long rectangular park, almost like a boulevard. Around it were residence towers, restaurants, pubs and bars, casinos and arcades. It was a small district where Draco Baryon had come to call his home. Now he lived on the Citadel one the Tayseri Ward. Having suffered extensive damage during sovereign's attack, property prices had dropped. The Ward experienced power-out, But that changed when the reapers helped rebuild who introduced new forms of powerful technology. Home, the word had become alien to Draco for some years. But that ended when the Reapers came.

Vallian Tarkentius was made a war hero during the battle of the Miracle on Palaven. Taking lead when their commanding officer died, he commanded twenty men into a Reaper Processing ship, disabled it and brought each of those twenty back out alive. So Draco never did figure out why the Turian would give up his military career and join the Citadel Security or C-Sec forces. Maybe much like, Draco he didn't like what he saw in war. The soldier however never really left the battlefield, for in a soldier's mind daily life was a battlefield and the rules of war applied. The Turian stood at the ready, as if he was going to pull out a gun at any moment, staring at the sky. The temptation to look up was too great and even Draco didn't want to fight it, and turned his eyes to stare up at the great figure above them. It was mostly black and grey, metallic, and dotted with fluorescent blue lights. It had only been three years since these colossal beings descended upon the galaxy. Toppling the greatest of civilizations and decimating the fiercest of fleets—they would have wiped the galaxy clean.

Then came along a Alliance Commander, by the name of Shepard, who sought to unite the galaxy against the sheer power of the reapers; like a mouse standing against a herd of lions. In the end he saved the entire galaxy, but only at the cost of his own life. The people tell legends of him, since barely anyone really knew what happened aboard the crucible that fateful day three years ago. What the people did know was, once it was fired the Reapers instantly became static. Then the reapers started to help. Shepard had become an AI and now the controlled the Reapers. The Reapers helped carry supplies to the hurt worlds, they carried refuges to new worlds where they would rebuild, in some places, they would help rebuild the places they once laid waste to. So far in the three years there had been peace. It was fragile and uneasy, and built upon the assumption that anyone who went up against Reaper forces was dead—but at the very least it was peace. An new Era had begun. Before all the different species had different calendars but not anymore. The Year was 3 W.R., With the Reapers. Scholars and thinkers were still debating on the name of the new era, how some names may seem to aggressive and left too bad a legacy for future generations to look up to. He didn't care much, he was almost glad for the war however. If not, he would never be free. He had always seen these colossal beings not as an enemy, but as his liberator. Liberating him from a life that was too much like slavery.

"By Shepard's ghost! Look who decided to show up!" Draco had been so deep in thought, he was almost caught by surprise when Vallian gripped him by the shoulder. For a man who had been through so much combat he was quite cheery and social. In fact this event's of tonight were much more Vallian's idea than it was Draco's. Maybe that was why he left the military. Together they crossed the width of park, which was about five minutes walk.

"So, do you think this is such a good idea? I mean I haven't gone out with anyone since… Damn it! I can't remember the last time I had a date!" Draco said nervously.

"Relax, Casanova. It's like… like… riding a bicycle as you humans put it."

"Still though."

"Not a date in so long you can't remember. Damn! What did they do to you in—"

"Plenty of stuff: exercise, combat, all the highlights of a healthy social life." He said sarcastically.

"Something tells me you'll like the ones tonight! Unlike that night at the Black Hole Club."

"That was an accident! I was heavily…" he caught himself, and thought before he put the last of his dignity on the line, "_intoxicated._"

"Here we are, the Aurora!" The Aurora, was one of the more prestigious restaurants at Moonlight Park. It also served a number of Human dishes, for which Draco was grateful. Though he rather have one of the Turian dishes, than eat the stale paste that they served when he was in—"There they are." The Turian said, "I told you you'd like them."

Draco looked at the park bench on which two Asari sat chatting, they turned to greet them as they approached. "Draco, meet Tiana and her sister Yanna. Yanna, Tiana meet Draco."

"Nice to meet you, Draco." Some small talk was exchanged, and Vallian conversed with Tiana. More than he did with Yanna, it seemed clear at this point who was who's partner for the night. Draco offered his hand for Yanna, she looked away bashfully and Draco noticed a timid smiled cross her face. She took it and stood up. Walking lightly to his side; slowly as if on purpose so Draco could admire her stark white dress. It shone in the light and contrasted beautifully with her dark blue skin.

"Vallian, where are your manners?" Tiana demanded playfully.

"Oh yes! of course," Vallian took step forward, and copied Draco's moves. Tiana moved to his side and Vallian began to walk towards the Aurora. But not without whispering in Draco's ears first, "You haven't done this in _how_ long?" Draco just replied with a wry smile and the four of them walked to the Aurora—Yanna and Tiana hand in hand, both still talking, then flanked by their respective partners. Vallian, always the smooth-talker, handled their reservations and they made way to the second floor. Where their table awaited by the edge of a glass balcony, complete with a view of both the Moonlight Park and the Citadel's four other Wards. There was even no Reapers near save that in the distance, Draco wondered if Vallian talked them into going away as well. They sat at the circular glass table and began to order. Draco ordered a Zurich Steak, and everyone on the table had agreed on a bottle of Asari honey mead. Given his lack of social activity in the past few months, Draco arrived thinking that he wouldn't need to talk much. That changed as he saw Yanna, who obviously wanted to Join Tiana and Vallian's still going conversation. He suspected that he was the reason she hasn't spoken ever since they sat down.

"So Yanna, how did you meet Vallian," Draco then knew he'd done right when he saw Yanna's face light-up softly. "I know he works at a C-Sec office Close to the presidium. So?" He made a inquiring gesture.

"Well, my sister is a nurse and I am Journalist. We both are working at the Presidium. I still just arrived—I'm still just an intern here—and I got lost a couple of weeks ago when, I just arrived. Vallian found me and he said he knew my sister. They met at night club… someplace called the Black Hole." Draco froze, and before he knew it he had started to breathe in his steak. Choking and coughing harshly he managed to get the bite sized beef out of his trachea only to find the rest of his table smirking. Draco coughed on a bite sized beef, he looked nervously at the rocks on Vallian's dish. A dish of a certain kind of fish, served with various sauces and rocks. Turians often ate rocks since their digestion was similar to that of bird on Earth.

"Excuse me, I thought I saw a umm… dreadnought pass quickly by…" _Damn it Damn it_, "You know that a dreadnought shouldn't pass that closely to the citadel or it would—"

"Or did you happen to hear how Tiana and I met, at the Black Hole Club?"

"Or I might have heard that… um… yes!"

"Sorry, Yanna," Tiana began to speak, "But I'm afraid that Draco here doesn't recall Black Hole Club very fondly." For the first time looking directly at Draco.

"Why is that?"

"I had an unfortunate accident that earned ill repute," Draco smiled nervously, desperate to get to different subjects. "Vallian, you never told me that was when you first met Tiana."

"Well I had decided that knowing the circumstances of when I met her it telling you about her should wait until you actually met her."

"Yes, Vallian was afraid that you might be reluctant to see me knowing I was actually there that night." Tiana chimed in.

"You were there _that_ night!" Draco exclaimed.

"More wine anybody?" Vallian ventured.

"Yes I was." Tiana said still to Draco.

"Did I… by any chance…" Draco asked still remembering fragments of the ill fated trip to the Black Hole Club.

"No you didn't," Draco blushed with relief, "No, in fact, I was quite entertained."

"Can anyone please tell me what happened?" Yanna asked, still feeling left out a little.

"Wine? Anybody?" Vallian ventured again, sensing the situation deteriorate little by little.

"Well it happened some months ago when—" Tiana began to continue her story

"I think that the less you know, the better, " Draco jumped making a move for Yanna's hand almost involuntarily. Her head turned sharply when he did, but when she saw him holding her hand and trying to put on the most convincing look he could, the alertness broke.

She smiled, "Well, I guess. But don't think that I don't want to hear the rest of you story."

"Actually, why don't you just let me finish, this is one story to remember," Tiana continued. "Ohh… you should have been there to see him. Going at them like—"

"I thought she told you _no_," Draco replied.

"Actually I don't mind," Yanna continued, enjoying the opportunity to tease Draco.

"Hey everybody," Vallian said loudly enough, that some of the other table's turned to look over. "I think we should get another glass of wine? Don't you think so, Draco?"

"Maybe something stronger," Draco muttered.

"What was that?"

"Yes, another bottle of wine would do well." Draco said throwing Yanna a questioning look. The two Asari nodded in reply and the conversation went on to talk about latest news on the Citadel. Since Vallian was a part of C-Sec he often had some interesting news. Draco found most of it uninteresting, he only really listen to one. Something about a incident on the other Wards. C-Sec some supposedly mafia-linked attacks on property. Draco was haunted by combat. Nightmares would still haunt him. The more he thought about it though, it scared him to find out he still longed for it.


	3. Chapter 2: Morning After

The Circe Project-Chapter 2-Morning After

Draco woke up to the sound of his Comm ringing. In a jolt like fashion, he sat up. The Comm was still ringing. And the clock read 7 am, and he began to slightly recall the night he spent. Yanna in her beautiful white dress, standing with him in front of the Aurora. Aware of Draco's intoxication but still choosing to talk to him; despite the fact that Draco was making less sense after every line. Then a kiss goodbye and the sisters vanished into the crowd. It was a good start, considering he never had and had chosen not to engage in a serious relationship in a long time. And considering that Draco had made a good amount of friends, a plethora of enemies—Draco guessed this was the next to step in the re entering a "normal" society.

The Comm still rung, the caller read Vallian Tarkentius. Draco need more light to stimulate his brain, which was still half asleep. He decided to go open the curtains since it would give his legs some exercise to get out of bed. It did. The moment he moved the curtains away, he felt a jolt of terror course his body to see the colossal Reaper pass by his window. He drew in a sharp breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. At least it shocked me awake, Draco thought. The phone rang again. Whatever it was Vallian had to say it must be urgent. He turned it on.

"Draco, why the hell did you take so long to pick up?" Vallian demanded.

"I fell asleep, too much Asari Honey Mead," He answered chuckling, "Doesn't seem like I'm going to be pursuing this nocturnal thing any time soon."

"Wow, I'm glad for your new-found sleeping habits, but now I suggest you get out of there."

The seriousness in Vallian's tone was infectious. "Why? What's wrong?" Draco's eyes focused on the entrance downstairs. Eying it as if it would burst open any second, and it just might. "I was going through security checks this morning and I found something. Just half an hour ago the C-Sec outpost at Moonlight was pinged. It recognized a subject entering on a Skycar, and the AI brought it to my attention."

"Who is it?"

"Miranda Lawson."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I suggest you get out of there now."

"Do you know what she wants?"

"No, it just pinged on the security surveillance. But why do you think she's here?"

"Damn it," Draco couldn't believe it. He had put a lot of effort in trying to leave and forget the past, hoping that his past wouldn't come after. Once that happened, nothing he'd do would work.

"You're welcome to come over to my place, I doubt they look there anytime soon. Now hurry, you took long enough answering my calls."

"Got it, I'll come and—" the door bell rung. It was far from the door exploding and teams of Cerberus troops rushing in but it put the fear of god in Draco all the same.

"Draco? Draco!" Vallian said sounding even more concerned.

"The doorbell just rung."

"Doorbell, huh? Well do Cerberus troops ring doorbells often?"

"No, We don't—_They_ don't."

"Still don't think you should rule out hostile intent just because they _rung_ the door bell. You should get out."

On the surface Draco felt that Vallian was right, he should get out. But deeper down, the urge to answer the door was slowly taking over his entire resolve. "I'll call you later."

"Wait what are you doing? Draco! Drac—" Draco closed the line an headed for the study to pick the Cerberus-issue M-25 Hornet Submachine gun. He checked the heat sink, full thermal clip. He would have twenty four shots before it would overheat and he would have to replace it with the one he put in his pocket. Cautiously inching closer to the front door, he flinched every time the doorbell rang. Breathing deeply he weighed his decision one last time, but it would have been too late anyways. He opened the door. No dozens Cerberus troops, no Centurions, or large Atlas mechs. Just the one, Miranda Lawson. The problem was that she was just as capable as any of them. Draco remained in alert.

"Draco?" Miranda walked in only to rear back upon seeing the SMG. "Whoa—"

"Miranda Lawson, what a surprise…" Draco raised the weapon a little higher, and slightly more level with Miranda. "And what exactly brings you here?"

"Well Draco Baryon, I guess I can't ever just drop by for cordial visit?" Miranda tried to ask disarmingly.

"You're Miranda Lawson, you never drop by for a cordial visit." Draco replied spitefully. "What are you doing here, Lawson? Come pay your respects to a fellow Cerberus agent."

"For God sakes, Draco!" She replied with her thick British accent. Something told him though that she didn't come here to argue. "Cerberus is gone, The Illusive Man is dead. The organization toppled, and it's secrets were exposed. Thankfully, I left before the public came after former Cerberus agents. I'm amazed you lived through the fallout."

Draco winced, "I have my ways. But you, you left Cerberus? _Before_ it fell?" Draco raised an eyebrow

"Yes!" she let out a short burst laughter, relieved. "I left sometime after Shepard's suicide mission. But I recall you stayed. Till the fall."

Draco lowered the SMG, trying not to become overwhelmed by the memories. He tossed the gun on of his couches while he leaned on it for support. "No… I didn't–I couldn't leave. I stayed with Cerberus till the fall. I was there when Reapers stormed Horizon, I was _there_ when the Fifth Fleet took us apart at Cronos."

He had his back to her. Miranda approached him and put an hand on his shoulder. "Did you get to Cronos Station in time?"

Draco shook off her hand and turned to face her, "I didn't. The Alliance got there first. And—"

"Did he—"

"His cruiser was overwhelmed, between the Alliance and the Indoctrinated troops who were losing control of themselves," Draco did nothing to hide the fact that he was visibly wincing from the memory. "_No_. All hands lost."

"Draco, I'm sorry."

Silence.

"What did you do then?"

"I caught the last Cerberus ship back to earth," Draco did his best to recompose himself, "back to the Citadel. A small contingent that was sent to reinforce The Illusive Man, when we heard the Normandy was on approach. And guess what?" Draco hated the moment so much that he began to laugh, but it was a spiteful and pained one. "We never made it to the Crucible. A Reaper came across our ship on approach to earth. Our ship had already gone through skirmishes trying to evade the Fifth Fleet and she could only take so much. When the reaper found us we didn't stand a chance. One shot was all it took and tore the aft section apart. We crash landed on earth. Near Moscow, or what was left of it. Our blasted idiot of a captain was sending squads off troop just to buy him enough time to escape. Can you imagine how much Reapers we attracted, a Cerberus Frigate falling out of the sky?" Draco laughed again, still despite the fact that the memory wasn't even remotely near delightful. Miranda joined in nervous laughter, perhaps he needed to tell the story to someone. Lighten the burden a little. "Then we saw the Crucible fire and the Reapers went static."

"What of the ship's Captain?"

"Ha! He died. Destroyed within a minute of his shuttle getting off the ground." Draco smiled wickedly.

"So you left Cerberus too, pretty much like everyone when the war ended."

"No Lawson—"

"Call me Miranda."

"Miranda— Why— Whatever!" He made a waved the statement away. "I left on my own accord. I left when his ship was destroyed. I didn't join the contingent to fight Shepard, or protect the Illusive Man. I came aboard that frigate with a goal. To kill them both."

"You hate Cerberus?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I DO! To this day, I still wish that frigate could have arrived in time."

"Draco, it doesn't matter anymore!"

"It matters to me!" Miranda was silenced for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she turned and began to explore Draco's apartment. It was all just one floor, but the bedroom was elevated up in the corner along with the study. It made the place seemed like it had two floors to it, but it just was the bedroom, study and a little deck the stairway led to. The first or the main floor consisted of the kitchen on one corner and a living room where there were couches, a fire place and a large screen.

"Let me get you drink," Draco said getting up and going to the kitchen. "Is this really cordial visit? Or did you come here to haunt me with my past."

"I need to talk to you about something. A week ago there was an incident, at the Bachjret Ward. Some say it was mafia-related, but there are some witnesses are saying that they don't look like mafia. More like mercenary, "Draco looked up, quirking an eyebrow. "The apartment-slash-lab of a certain Professor Anthony Van Hoek was attacked. A body was recovered there."

"Let me guess Professor Van Hoek?" Draco.

"No," Miranda answered annoyed but glad to find the slight surprise on Draco's face. "It was identified as his assistant, Lucinda Lowell. Found with multiple gunshot wounds, and still wielding a heavy pistol." Draco poured some strawberry liquor in two glasses, and passed one to her. Still with one eyebrow raised. "The professor was found in crashed skycar, not far from there, along with another man, Jeff Simmons. Both shot in the head."

"Interesting, but I still don't know why you think I have anything to do with this." Draco sipped his glass. " I don't know this any of those people."

"But I do."

Draco took a gulp, "Please don't tell me you killed three people and you're now a fugitive and that you're looking for a place to hide."

She laughed and drank her from her glass before continuing. "No. Professor Anthony Van Hoek was a friend of my father's." Draco froze and Miranda could see it. "That's right, He worked with my father at Cerberus. Both Lowell and Simmons were former Cerberus personnel. Now all three are dead."

"Are you saying that someone is hunting former Cerberus personnel, here on the citadel?"

"I don't know. It might, all we know is that they were all killed with men outfitted like mercenaries, and all the data from the Van Hoek's computers were emptied. But if this does turn out to be some fool's Vendetta after Cerberus, I thought you of all people should know."

"You expect me to do something?"

"No, I expect you to realized that a threat is present. It may or may not come after you but what are the chances."

"You're right! What are the chances, I've built a life here, I built a cover story and I've stayed off the grid for some time. Only one other person knows, and that's it."

"You trust this person?" Miranda asked sharply.

"Yes! Yes I do." Draco replied confidently, there wasn't many people he would trust with his secret. Vallian Tarkentius, however, was one of those people he'd trust with his life.

The pair drank their liquor in awkward silence. "Well, I have to get going. I going to C-Sec for see if there's anything I can do about this mess. She headed for the door and went out but before door she closed the door she turned around. "If there's any consolation in it, it _is _nice seeing you again. Oriana sends her regards."

"Tell, me honestly Miranda, Did she ask about Gregory too?"

"She did, and she still hopes. Even though she knows that there never was a chance. She still loves him though." Miranda shuts the door, maybe she couldn't bear to continue either. Draco waited and heard as the tapping of Miranda's shoes become more and more distant. Then he broke into tears.

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading the story so far. I intend to post a story every three or four days, maybe even sooner if I have the time. I apologize for any mistakes either in grammar or spelling, this is my first story. I also apologize it took me this long to write this, since I am new and still trying to figure out the mechanisms of the site. Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy._


	4. Chapter 3: A Flame is Lit

The Circe Project-Chapter 3: A Flame is Lit.

Citadel Docks

Leonard Pritchard had become a ghost. Not in the sense that he was a spirit or that he moved with speed or stealth, but he was a C-Sec technician with the Network division. And that meant he understood the everything about the surveillance in the Citadel. Using his Omni-tool, he deactivated and looped all of the security cameras at will. So when everyone had left for the day, Leonard really was a ghost. He was invisible, no one would know anything about this meeting. That however, didn't make him invincible he was just a man, mortal like everyone else. _Almost _everyone. Leonard himself didn't like it, as much as he liked to keep his work from the public, he came to realize he was completely alone now. If anything were to happen to him anybody would know, much less be able to help him. More he thought about it however, the less he thought that being in a crowd would do him any good.

Leonard quickly swiveled around when he heard footsteps. His employer seemed to manifest out of the mist of the dock's cooling vents. The sight made his skin crawl. He made a few steps backwards. It was clear why everyone who had ever seen him never wanted to talk honestly about him. For behind all the supposed charm he possessed, was an untamable demon. Remorseless and savage; willing to do anything to get what he wanted.

"Do you have it?" The man extended his hand.

"Yes, I do," Leonard hastily, accessed the codes in his Omni-tool.

The man remained silent as the transfer occurred, once it ended he said, "And this would give me access to all the surveillance systems in the Citadel?"

"Yes, it can also do minor things like turning off and looping any camera, setting off false alarms—" he fell silent as his employer looked at him.

"I thought we agreed only on the security cameras," The enigmatic man looked back at his Omni-tool, "But I like it. Good initiative." Leonard smiled for a moment, his employer was not a man that passed out compliments often. "and the Data?"

Leonard accessed his Omni-tool again. "Here." His employer looked through the file. "All ex-Cerberus personnel on board the Citadel. I also took the liberty of digging deeper, and I found this," he enlarged his display. His employer watched the footage of Miranda Lawson as she arrived at Draco Baryon's apartment.

"Who is he?"

"Draco Baryon, Sir,"

"Baryon?"

"Yes sir," He saw a slight change in his employer's face though only for a second. What was it? Shock? Anxiety? _Fear_? "Like all the others he was a former ex-Cerberus operative, but that was as much information I can gather. It seems like he has covered his tracks very well."

"Good work," His employer sent him the credits, from through Omni-tool.

"Sir this is double the amount we agreed."

"I know,."

"I don't understand—"

"I like a man with initiative. Gets the job done and then some."

"Thank you, sir."

The taller man took another step towards Leonard, as unnerved as he was there was something about him that intrigued Leonard. "How would you like a more permanent position? Join me, become a more integral part of the plan? I have certain goals that I know you can help me achieve."

"Of course!" Leonard said loudly even though he feared he might come on as a little too enthusiastic.

"Good, very good." And slowly, but clearly, a crooked grin formed on Leonard's face as the man explained his plan to him. He was now an integral asset.

_Author's note: I apologize for the discrepancy found in the prologue and the second chapter. The professor's actual name is ANTHONY VAN HOEK. I initially chose WILLIAMS but then thought it too generic and I decided to change it. Changes will be made to the prologue; so this note is just for those who had read the prologue prior to this chapter. Apologies—T.S._


	5. Chapter 4: Broken Glass

The Circe Project-Chapter 4: Broken Glass

The Argentum Tower Residences

Draco still thought about what Miranda had said when he heard the abused ringing of his front door bell. _Vallian,_ he thought and the bell kept furiously ringing and Draco tried to figure out whether his Turian friend was worried or just pissed off.

"Why the hell wouldn't you pick up my calls? I've been trying your Comms the entire day." Vallian said, storming in as Draco opened the door.

"Since when did you become my babysitter?"

"Since when do ex-Cerberus people have happy little reunions!" Draco hated it but his Turian friend had indeed made a fine point. "You could be dead for all I know. And you _not_ picking up the phone doesn't exactly help that situation."

Draco returned to the kitchen counter and sipped the liquor again. "Okay I admit it, I had been thinking a lot. What do you want from me?"

"No, Draco. What did _she_ want from you?"

Draco put the liquor glass softly down on the kitchen counter's marble surface. "The attack on the Bachjret ward, did you know that the victims were former Cerberus personnel?"

Vallian took off his coat and leaned on one of the couches, folding his arms, "Yes, I do."

"Wait! You do?"

"Knowing you I decided that I should withhold that information from you. But when Miranda Lawson showed up that's when I got worried."

"When Lawson came to me this morning she believed that there's someone out there who is out to get Cerberus personnel."

"A Vendetta?"

"She thinks so."

"And you don't?" Vallian asked.

"Something doesn't add up. If you want to hit Cerberus personnel there are dozens of places better than that man's apartment to hit. I know clubs and bars where ex-Cerberus personnel are known to get together. Why hit this one place if there are dozens of other places you could hit to get at Cerberus why that?"

"Maybe it was a very personal Vendetta? Maybe he's out to get certain Cerberus people, not just anybody," Vallian suggested

"Right, that's one theory. Then why erase the computers there?"

"Where do you get all this information?"

"Miranda," Draco said flatly, "Which is why we need to get, at least a clue, of what the Professor was doing in his lab."

"What made you suggest that the people who did this is after the Professor's research?"

Draco snapped his fingers, "That's why!"

"Why what?"

"That's why everyone the professor was with was killed. With no data on his computer and no one to ever tell what the professor was doing the investigation stops there. But they weren't counting on Miranda."

"So what was the connection?" Vallian asked leaning forward in anticipation.

"The Professor was associated with Henry Lawson."

"Henry Lawson? Are you saying there's something on the doctor's computers the killer didn't want us to see?"

"The killer? You're still thinking like this is some Citadel murder don't you detective?"

"It's my job Draco."

"It's not killer, it's killers. You heard what the witnesses say, this wasn't one man's crazed revenge, this isn't some serial murderer on his psychotic killing spree. This is something much bigger."

"So you don't believe this is someone on a vendetta?" Vallian was replied with Draco's unrelenting stare. "So this was what—Someone trying to steal Cerberus research?"

"Yes," Draco said wide-eyed with excitement, "Henry Lawson was part of numerous Cerberus R&D programs. He was one of the major contributors to Cerberus. If Professor Van Hoek worked with Henry Lawson, then there's more than a good chance that whoever attacked him and his people are after the research." Vallian thought for a second. He glanced at Draco but his gaze and much of his believe faltered. "C'mon, it's been three years, and there hasn't been one Cerberus murder anytime between now and then. We've been victim of discrimination, blackmail, even scandals. But never outright murder."

"There's always a first Draco."

"Are you hearing yourself?"

"No! Draco, are _you _hearing yourself? It's just ridiculous to even be true. I can try to help you but that's all I can promise you. If you have more proof I'll talk to my superiors—"

"You don't get it Vallian! This is serious, can't you see. A Cerberus affiliated scientist killed on the citadel? Men dressed as mercenaries? I don't believe in coincidences Vallian, and neither should you."

"Stop it!" Vallian said his voice much sterner than usual. "You're not looking at this logically Draco, you want it too much. You want it too much!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco said partly baffled but also feeling like Vallian had hit a nerve. "What do you mean 'I want it too much'? Want what?"

"To be true!" Vallian finally said exasperated. "You want all this to be true. You want all this to be true; because whether you believe it or not, you miss Cerberus!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, his voice now more defensive than baffled. "Why you I miss it?"

"Because…" Vallian hesitated, he knew what he said would sting. He also knew that Draco was a friend he could not bear to see hurt again.

"Why? What is it? Just… spit it out!"

"Because you crave it all, Draco!" Vallian finally said. "You crave it _all_. I don't know why but I can see that this life does no satisfy you. You think all this is meaningless, that is why you sit here in this wonderfully quaint place of yours. Then you sit back and down another bottle of strawberry liquor. Staring at the citadel, I've seen you, you hate it. You hate the citadel you wish that it threw a curveball at you!" surprising even Draco at managing to use the human saying in correct context. "You miss it because you thought that you actually did something that was worth doing. Well, let me tell you something friend! If you actually got off your lazy ass and did something you wouldn't feel so damn sorry for yourself."

"I have a job, I'm trying my best to do it. I have a life, Vallian."

"No, Draco. I'm not talking about your job or nonsense like that… I'm trying to get to see that a life about a death is not living. All you had to do was move on. There's not use trying to forget it like it didn't happen, there's not use trying to walk away from it. You have to face. Gregory is gone and he's not coming back. Live with that!"

"You have no idea—"

"He. Is. Dead." Vallian punctuated clearly, and moment later the silence was a taken by the shattering of Draco's liquor glass.

"Please leave," Draco hissed under his breath. "Please." Vallian picked up his coat and sighed before heading out the door.

Draco began to pick up the fragments of his glass, taking his time to think as well. Gregory was a prodigy. His biotic skills were one in seventeen million. He played his toys with biotics, ever since he was small. Being gifted as he was, he was also smothered. That left Draco to deal with his naiveté. Though he was stronger, his biotic skill were less refined. His execution often involved strong but blunt force. However Gregory had the skill to create temporary objects simply out of biotic energy. No matter how much he practiced with his little brother, Draco could never have as good of a skill as Gregory did. After a while, he didn't mind it; he enjoyed it. They worked better as a team. Draco usually would keep enemies off of Gregory as he concentrated on forming his biotic attacks. Still in the eyes of everyone Gregory was still the better of the two. Until Cronos station fell.

He set threw away the shattered glass and picked up a bandage. He bandaged a cut he received when he picked up the shards, as he stared out his window at Moonlight Park. Even after he finished he still stood there and watched as bustling life began to grow. People leaving their offices, coming home to their respective families girlfriends, boyfriends etc. Gregory would have loved living here. He always wanted a flat with a view such as this. Draco sometimes imagined him, sitting by the window. His collection of poetry on lap. Then he saw his light up with surprise. _I'm late for my date tonight._ Draco saw him rush up to pick up his _hipster_ jacket, one of his jackets modeled after mid twentieth century wool designs, then go for his coat then rush out. Swearing softly under his breath as he went through the doors and elevators. Draco would watch as he rushed out into the park, maybe towards the aurora or maybe he would go to the little coffee shops nearer to the park itself.

But it would never happen. Not ever since his ship failed to escape from Cronos, Draco sighed. And watched as Gregory's form evaporated away like mist from his thoughts. He looked down at his hands and felt a pang of irony. Dealing with his memories were like cleaning up broken glass. At some point you were bound to get cut trying to go through the pieces.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay between the parts. I got caught up with my holiday agenda. Hopefully I'll be able to publish more parts sooner and faster. And please leave reviews, I would love an outside opinion on my stories. Or if you have any questions, feel free… -T.S. _


	6. Chapter 5: Blowing on The Embers

The Circe Project-Chapter 5: Blowing on The Embers

Gordon and Tectium Security, Tayseri Ward Offices.

Draco shifted through another few files on his table. The increasing number of break-ins at buildings in the citadel had begun to make the Private security company which he worked for look bad. Two warehouses, one of the electricity conduits that delivered power to sections of the citadel, and a water distribution center. So far nothing Draco or anyone on his floor had discovered would say that any of the break-ins had anything in common. However given the short time passed between the break-ins his superiors asked him to look into it more.

Draco wasn't particularly excited about his job. But it did allow him to utilize the skills he had, he was happy with the pay, and he could work from both his home and his office. Though due to his conversation with Vallian several days ago, he decided that leaving his flat a little more often might help take some load off of his mind. Whenever he wasn't being berated with superiors or workmates, it did him some good. Though lately he did his assignments from his house. It felt good to be out again, Vallian was right. But even then, he couldn't keep thoughts of Gregory out of his head. It sometimes crept into his mind, slowly, subtly. Before he knew it he was gloomy and irritated at everything it. _A life about death is not living._ Vallian's words rang in his head, like a resounding gong. It was a gong that kept misery at bay, and Draco, no matter how much he hated to admit, needed it badly.

The task he had at the moment however, baffled him. His superiors had felt that the cases needed another look, in fact some part of him had suspected that there was another layer to it than just break-ins. After sifting through numerous files and records however a connection failed to appear. He was looking through his notes on the break in when his omni-tool buzzed.

_I'm quite busy this weekend. My agenda's packed, and so is next week's._

_Maybe the week after that. Sorry…_

_-Yanna _

_Great_, Draco thought to himself, unable to shake the rather dreadful feeling that his relationship was failing. _It was only a dinner,_ he thought again as he began reading his files again. Another hour passed before the office began to close. The atmosphere of finality formed around him. The tired sighs, the creaking of chairs, the shuffling of things being picked up or thrown away, or put on. Draco gathered his files and tucked them away before putting on his wool coat. And joining the rest of the crowd out of the door. The Citadel tram station was a five minute walk from the office, then it would be a ten minute walk from there to his flat. The walkways bustled with life as people began leaving their offices and head back home. A indistinct buzz of voices and the shuffling of feet surrounding Draco. And for a moment he felt invisible. Nobody would notice him, he was just another figure in the crowd. A faceless form not to walk into, a form that no one would give a second glance. He lifted his collar and tucked his hands deeper into his coat pockets. He could nearly see his breath form mist. Today was colder than usual. He left like pulling his coat collar up higher when something whizzed into his field of vision.

The bump put a halt to his stride. Was he really that invisible that someone would not think anyone was there. Perhaps it was he that paid too little attention. Anyways, a bump like such happened often. The pair would issue a reaction; either the positive _sorry_ or the negative _watch it!_ then the two would be on their way. When Draco turned around he was faced with the red-haired woman that he bumped into. At a glance he thought she had been glaring at him, but in fact she wasn't. She simply stared at him, like he was a ghost. Draco checked himself, was he lighting up biotics unconsciously? No, he wasn't. ridiculous how could he have? So why would this woman pay him so much attention? She was one the verge of saying something but caught herself before saying something. Finally she did say something.

"Gregory?"

His blood ran cold, and his face must have twisted in some way because she instantly responded with a frown of disbelief. Draco felt himself back away instinctively, his move was equally reciprocated until the woman shook her head and ran; deep red hair trailing after her. He himself had to fight the urge to run after her. In the end, bitterness won and Draco walked on to the tram station.

Draco sipped his martini as Vallian downed a glass as well. "I'm still amazed they let you in after last time," Vallian said as he ordered for another dextro-protein martini.

"I paid for damage that was done," Draco said with a wave, though he didn't dismiss the thought as easily in his head, "but I think the bouncer at the door is still watching me. And I'm not sure that I'm too comfortable with that." Draco turned away from the entrance as another one of the fluorescent purple lights shined his way again. The deep bass and high pitched tunes, though from two different ends of the spectrum, came together in a synthesis good enough to listen and dance to. Draco wasn't quite sure that even the large doors of the Black Hole Club managed to keep the sound in. The bar was on the side of opposite of the entrance in the circular structure. In the middle was an elliptical dance floor. It was several steps lower that the rest of the floor. And had a pitch black floor, hence the name. When dancing there one, at a given amount of intoxication, could only focus on two things: one's dancing and one's partner. Above it were the lights, it bathed the club in purple, red, blue, and green spectrum.

Draco's last visit to this place, earned him not only several nights under C-Sec arrest, but also a fearsome reputation in the Black Hole and her other associated clubs. After consuming enough alcohol to topple some Krogan, Draco went around and danced on the dance floor. Stealing other's dancing partners, that earned him scornful looks, shoves and loud expressions that roughly approximated _bugger off_. But, when he started to pick out random woman and planting kisses on them, then the fight exploded. Thankfully he was either too drunk or not drunk enough to use his biotics. Otherwise the men he knocked would have much more serious injuries than cuts and bruises.

"Vallian, do you think you can schedule another one of those double dates again?"

"Why?" Vallian glanced over as if a doctor assessing a patient, "Well, I'll see about that. Maybe she's not the one. I could always hook you up with someone else? Human? Asari?" his words earned him Draco's questioning look.

"Where do you get the time to know all these people?"

"As a C-Sec detective my job has required me to meet and get to know a plethora of people. Maybe I can get one that you fancy, Turian? Or maybe Quarian?"

"Forget I said anything," Draco said exasperatedly, he waved the bartender for another drink. She came with it a moment later. "How many Cerberus people are there here you think?"

"What? Here? I don't know… that man there looks like one look at the way he holds his drink… and that girl there, something about the way she talks that just _says_ Cerberus." He glanced over to see if he managed to incite a humorous response from his friend. Draco was slightly smiling as his friend chuckled. "The citadel's a big place, Draco. I'm sure that there are some former Cerberus personnel up here somewhere. Friend I hate to bring this up, but I thought we'd talked about this. You have to get over this."

"I know," he said his voice a shade more melancholic then it used to be, "I went to the office today, after thinking a lot about what you had said. But then one my way home I met this girl—"

"Well, I can't say that this isn't starting to sound interesting."

"Really? Vallian's matchmaking service… " Draco wrote the name with his fingers and waved his arms round it.

"What can I say I grew up with four sisters," Vallian said chuckling again.

"Well, it's about to get much more interesting, she… _mistook_ me for Gregory."

Vallian was silent for a second. "I didn't see that one coming…"

"Me neither."

"But this girl, you like her?"

"I only saw her for twenty seconds. She said Gregory's name before she disappeared in the crowd."

"But you like her?"

"Why are we talking about this, Vallian? I know I just asked you about setting me up for a date but now isn't the time to play matchmaker again. I had said that because—" Draco stopped dead as he say something flicker in the darkness of the night club. Vallian was still waiting, he raised his glass to drink. The flicker was hard to tell in the darkened club, especially with the flashing lights, he kept his eyes fixed at the dance floor. But Draco stopped him, "How is your tech sabotage?"

Vallian stared at him for a good three seconds, "Good, why?" Vallian said, sounding concerned.

"Get ready, on my mark," Draco saw another flicker then another. _Two… Three… _then a final. This time it didn't come from the dance floor, it came from a set of the tables at the edge of the dance floor. A flicker of blue and purple light as a shield activated round a figure. All four were cornering them, basic tactic. "Vallian, on my mark, run for cover," Draco watched the crowd swirl to the music. But these four moved like hyenas moving on their crippled prey. Draco saw the crowd and all the people there, and added them to the list why he should stay away from his biotics. He was adept in hand to hand combat, it would have to do. He wasn't going to unleash his biotics in a room full of people. Draco's breathing slowed as he entered a zen-like state, there was sense of peacefulness in the emptiness o his mind. Then he began to perceive the room before him perfectly and time slowed down. One of the figures drew a M-12 locust from under the folds of his coat.

"Do it." Draco hissed. Then drawing a deep breath he formed a kinetic barrier around as many people as he could. The club lit up with burst of light to compliment the clubs mood lighting. The roaring music was complemented by the staccato barks of rounds. Draco's barrier emitted bass-low resounding pings themselves as they deflected rounds off of the majority of the crowd. Draco and Vallian made for the closest pillar. Then they circled around the elliptic dance floor, using pillars, decorative plants, and low walls for cover. The two paused behind a low wall as Draco let his biotics recharge and his biotic-complementary headache reside.

"What the hell…" was all Vallian could say.

Draco was at a loss of words as well. But he still know what to do, he had no weapons on himself. But the environment was as good as any weapon. The two and the surrounding cluster of bystanders ducked lower as a shotgun blast tore away sections of concrete. "Vallian, sabotage, now!"

He complied quickly and Draco breathed in deep then he used his biotics to telekinetically pick up objects on his side of cover. Plates, glasses, spoons, seats and tables. Then, as the four attackers at the center of the dance floor were still stunned by Vallian's sabotage, Draco sent the objects flying at them. Not all at once, but using bursts of while throwing objects in a steady flow. He avoided hitting anyone else that were still stuck on the dance floor. The purple and blue lights made it difficult of see the ethereal layer of dark energy that blanketed each object. The objects though were clear enough. The group of attackers leaped to the side at the objects rained on them. Draco just nudged each trajectory slightly.

"Let's go! Everybody up and out, NOW!" Draco and Vallian led the crowd out the entrance. With Draco occasionally throwing a chair or table to keep his assailants busy. He doubted it would halt them for long, though he did hear some pained yells curses and bones crunching. The crowd made for the exit then out the dim lighted corridor to moonlight park. C-Sec Skycars were just arriving at the scene, the officers split off; some to take care of the panicky crowd, some to deal with those inside. Vallian flashed his credentials and asked for the man in charge, he found the captain and explained the situation to him. By the time he was finished he could barely see Draco's figure stalking away. He ran after him, never taking his eyes of Draco's figure, lest he should lose him again. Vallain had him to give credit, though, when he moved through the crowd he would be near-invisible even if one were looking hard for him. He was like a swimmer, easing his way, one with the currents and timing the waves.

"Draco! Wait up, where are you—"

Draco answered before he could finish, "My flat, something I have to get," His voice was flat, but far from calm. "You should go back, a good C-Sec operative like you, they could use the help."

Vallian ran ahead of Draco to look him in the eye, "First, it's detective if not then officer, but we don't have _operatives_," Draco stopped and looked him back in the eye, "Second, as your friend and an off-duty detective there's no stopping me from helping you out," Draco opened his mouth to reply, "And yes, deny all you want, you need the help."

"What I don't need is my best friend in jeopardy. Regardless of how much help he can give."

"Nonetheless."

Draco was quite for beat, "On one condition: When I tell you to, leave."

Vallian cocked his head, but Draco walked on before he could say anything. Lifting his coat collar to hide his face, his head was slightly down. Enough to hide some feature but not impair his vision.

"Why the flat?"

This time, Draco took half a dozen steps before answering, "There's something I have to get, something important. A key."

"Right, a key to what?"

"A safety deposit box. If this situation turns out to be what I think it is, then I'll need the contents of that box."

"And what is the _situation _then."

"Long story short," Draco a paused in front of his building. "My demons have come back for me," and he vanished into his building. Vallian followed slightly worried. His friend's voice was steady but far from calm. He sounded like he was sitting on a barrel of thunder. A flat tone to mask a gathering storm. The question was, how long could be sit on that barrel before its contents exploded out.

Vallian caught up with Draco just as the elevator began to close. Once on their floor, Draco was swift but his head was swiveling and his eyes darting around. The door opened with a soft _swoosh_, Draco knelt down to see if the small piece of paper had been moved. It wasn't, marking that the room had not been undisturbed. He made for his study. Vallian watched as Draco pulled out a drawer then lifted out the false bottom. He pocketed some false identification chips and then picked up the key. The silvery metal glistened in the light, a hexagonal prism with it fair share of sophisticated grooves and clefts. Vallian admitted it did look like a key. Draco went from there to his long reading couch and searched it's bottom till he found what he was looking for. A button. When he pressed it the couch's seat lifted away to reveal an M-25 Hornet and an M-5 Phalanx, with spare thermal clips, as well as some medigel. Vallian was mazed, he himself had lounged on that couch and would never have thought all _that_ existed under it.

"Here," Draco tossed the M-25 SMG to Vallian along with a belt on which to holster the SMG. Vallian hooked it on and was surprised that, once on the belt, the SMG folded into its smaller size. Fitting snugly under his coat without the suspicious bulge of a weapon. Draco did the same with his. "We need to move fast. God knows who close those Clubbers are."

"Clubbers?"

"This far in, might as well call them something," Draco finished as he shrugged and wrapped a holster belt around his thigh

"But _clubbers_?" Vallian said, chuckling humorlessly. "So there people, you think they're the people on a vendetta against you?"

"I can only deduce that much, mostly from Miranda's visit. Nonetheless, this,  
he tapped his head, "is still open to further suggestions," his tone was so cool Vallian could have sworn that he was smirking at the thought.

_In a time like this? Vallian thought._ "But you still think there's more to this?"

"Of course," Draco checked the Phalanx's heat sink, then smoothly holstered it. out of sight, under his coat. What he did next made Vallian question his friend's sanity. Draco casually smiled. A thin curl of the lips. "The bank is on the other end of moonlight park. It'll take us fifteen minutes to get there on foot."

"That's the plan?"

"I'll get back on you once I have my things. Now, let's go. We've wasted enough time getting this," He waved the key about before pocketing it. Vallian began to see the shift in Draco's character. He was so much more straight forward now. And his eyes kept constantly darting about, cold and calculating eyes. Though not completely devoid of emotion: there was still as glimpse of sadness as left his apartment. Perhaps for the last time. However that sadness vanished as the lift pinged on their floor. No amount of casual smiles and smirking conversational tones could hide the fact that Draco, the Elite Cerberus Phantom, was back. A pair boots clicked around the corner and Draco had his M-5 out before Vallian could say anything. And for those seconds, all they could hear was the pounding of their own hearts.

_From this point on, there are going to be considerably more action scenes and the like. I'm afraid I still need to work more on writing non-action scenes. They seem to be devoid of much life to me. Please, if you have any questions or constructive criticism, write them on the reviews section. –T.S._


End file.
